Vehicle engines generate significant heat that is radiated into the engine compartments of the vehicles. It is desirable to provide a means for venting hot air from an engine compartment to prolong the life of the engine and various components within the engine compartment. For example, in many modern vehicles, electronic components that are related to computerized vehicle control systems are mounted in the engine compartment, and these components are preferably maintained at temperatures that are not. excessively high.
It happens that with the advent of modern laser cutting devices, vent holes can relatively easily be made in metal body parts, such as the hood of a vehicle, after the hood has been formed and indeed after the hood has been assembled onto the vehicle. Then, louvers can be installed over the vent holes. Hot air can vent upwards through the engine compartment and vent holes and out of the louvers, and cooler air from beneath the engine compartment can then replace the vented hot air, to thereby cool, to some extent, the engine compartment during operation.
It further happens, however, that despite the existence of the louvers, water can nevertheless seep into the engine compartment through the vent holes. This is undesirable, particularly when, as mentioned above, relatively sophisticated electronic components are housed within the engine compartment. As recognized by the present invention, such water seepage can damage the electronic components and thereby partially frustrate the purpose of the vent holes in prolonging equipment life.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for permitting hot air to vent from an engine compartment of a vehicle, while substantially preventing water from seeping into the engine compartment. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for permitting hot air to vent from an engine compartment of a vehicle, without allowing water to enter the vehicle's engine compartment. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a water management system for a vehicle engine compartment vent that is easy to use, retrofittable on existing vehicles, and cost-effective.